


A Cure For Loneliness

by bottombonnefoytrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombonnefoytrash/pseuds/bottombonnefoytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I came up with this from the idea that Francis doesn't cheat, but is cheated on, that he is faithful, but his partner's always leave him, so because of that he just stopped loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure For Loneliness

Francis was lonely. The nation, renowned for it's love, was lonely. He cried often when he was alone. Like he was right now. Francis sat on his bed, tears pouring from his eyes, dripping off of his chin and on to his silk sheets. He sniffled, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees, feeling the loneliness start to swallow him whole. He started to shake, as the sobs silently wracked his body. "Why does no one want to love me?" he choked out, looking up at his ceiling. "Why?" he sobbed, letting his head fall back down to rest on his kneecaps. He didn't here the knock on his front door, his hiccuping sobs drowning out the noise. Francis held his head while he sobbed, tightly squeezing his eyes shut. 

Downstairs, Arthur had found Francis' spare key, and had opened the door to the silent house. "Francis? Where the bloody 'ell are you? You missed the meeting!" He called out angrily, walking through the first floor of the house quickly because of it's compact size. Having not found the French man, Arthur started up the stairs. At the top he stilled, hearing soft sobs coming from the room at the end of the hallway. "Francis?" Arthur asked, wondering if the nation was hurt or injured. He made his way towards the door quietly, not wanting to startle the possibly injured man. He gently pushed the door open, revealing the sobbing nation. "Francis?" Arthur asked worriedly, slowly approaching him.

Francis' head whipped up, his eyes wide. "What are you doing 'ere Angleterre?" he asked, quickly wiping his tears away from his red puffy eyes. Arthur sat down next to Francis, worry filling his features "Are you okay?" he asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Francis looked away. "Oui, I am fine. I always am aren't I?" he said, pushing his feelings down. Arthur saw what Francis was doing. "Stop it, don't bloody lie to my Frog!" Arthur said, anger slipping into his voice slightly. "You're not okay! You, the bloody personification of France, a man who always has a bloody smile on his face, you were crying. I haven't seen you cry since our war Francis. Tell me whats wrong right now, or I'l bloody walk out that door." Arthur said with conviction, his grip on the nations shoulder tightening a little, in both a commanding and reassuringly manner.

Francis refused to meet his friend's eyes, choosing instead to stand up, and walk down stairs to his kitchen. Arthur followed him, watching as Francis searched for a bottle of wine. Francis pulled out a bottle and tore the cork of with his teeth, causing a loud 'POP' to sound through the room, as he spit to cork out on to the counter. Francis brought the bottle to his lips and took a large swig, before handing the bottle to Arthur as he sat down at his island.Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, sitting down next to his friend and taking a much smaller swig. He handed the bottle back saying "Are you going to tell me now?" 

Francis huffed softly, not meeting his friend's eyes as he took a deeper swig. "Oui." he said reluctantly, handing the bottle back. Arthur took a small swig and waited for Francis to start. Francis took another deep swig from the bottle. "It hurts mon ami." He said softly, looking down at the bottle in his hands. "It's been so long since I wasn't used or cheated on. All I every want to know is why, but they never know. So I stopped loving. I stopped sleeping with people, I stopped dating. Mon deiu, I just stopped going out for anything but necessities. And it hurts. It hurts so much." Francis said, his hand fisting over his heart, rumpling his silk shirt. "I am the country of love mon ami, but I am so lonely, that I feel as if there is a huge hole in my chest where my heart should be." Francis whispered, pulling the bottle close to his chest, feeling as if it was the only thing that wouldn't leave him. A tear slid down his cheek. Arthur wiped it away softly. 

"Francis." he said softly "Look at me." Francis opened his tear filled azure blue eyes, meeting Arthur caring moss green ones. Arthur gently cupped Francis cheek, and pressed his lips to Francis'. Francis froze, his heart pounding as Arthur kissed him. Arthur pulled back, a touch of hurt flickering in his eyes. Francis blinked for a moment, before kissing Arthur; setting the bottle on the counter and cupping Arthur's cheek. Arthur's eyes fluttered closed as well as Francis'. Francis lightly trailed his tongue along Arthur's bottom lip hesitantly. Arthur blushed softly as he parted his lips, swirling his tongue with Francis'. Francis smiled, slowly swirling his tongue with Arthur's. After a minute or so Francis pulled back to breath, a small stand of saliva connecting both of their lips. Arthur licked his lips, severing the strand.

Francis looked down, thoughts racing through his head. 'Mon dieu, we just- Does he really love me? Or was that just pity? My stomach feels all fluttery for some reason. What is going on? Mon dieu I don't know!' Francis swallowed as a faint, pink blush dusted his pale cheeks. Arthur looked away, his own face turning a beet red. Francis looked up, his dirty blond hair framing his face. Arthur looked back at Francis, his face turning redder. "So?" Arthur asked hesitantly, fidgeting with his hands. "I-I don't know what you want." Francis admitted, looking down at the ground, his nervousness making his stomach do cartwheels. Arthur tilted Francis chin up, making the two of them look into each other's eyes. Azure blue orbs nervously searched moss green ones. Arthur kissed Francis again softly, gently, letting Francis see that he wanted Francis, to just be with him. 

Arthur pulled back, his fingers still holding Francis' goatee'd chin lightly. "Oh" Francis said softly. A small smile broke out on to the French man's face. "Oui Angleterre." he said softly, pulling Arthur closer and hugging him tightly. Arthur hugged him back as Francis buried his face into the crook of Arthur's neck."Merci" Francis whispered softly, as happy, joyful tears rolled down his cheeks and soaked into the hem of Arthur's green sweater. "Merci Angleterre"


End file.
